We Should Have Stayed Home
by TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: The gang go on a little camping trip, but things don't turn out the way they expected.


**A/N- So I wrote this when I was around 14 and I just found it in an old journal. I tweaked some of it just so it made sense, but most of it is as is. I know it is not the best, but it was my first story ever and by reading this I can say that I am proud at how my writing has gotten stronger over the years. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the situation I put the boys in. All characters belong to S.E. Hinton.**

**We Should Have Stayed Home**

As I watched out the window for what seemed like an eternity, I thought about the week that lied ahead. Then I realized why Darry must've been so quite. There were so many things that six teenage boys could get into trouble for while camping and the thought of that must've scared Darry something awful!

Looking out the window got boring after a while. I looked around and saw that Soda must've been thinking the same thing I was because you could tell that he was starting to get restless. Knowing my brother Sodapop, I knew he was having a hard time sitting still; this ride was turning out to be longer than we thought!

I had my notebook in my lap, but I couldn't draw anything. I couldn't draw with Sodapop sitting right beside me. I couldn't stand when people watched me over my shoulder. I looked over again at Soda, who looked at me with a pleading look. I knew him, like me was praying that the silence in the car would end. But, as much as I wanted the silence to end, I was hoping Soda would be the one to break it. I knew that Darry was stressed and in no mood to be bothered. Before we left the house, he had already warned both of us to be on our best behaviour, hoping that the rest of the gang would follow suit.

Finally, we pulled into the campsite and saw that the rest of the gang was already there. Two-bit, Dally, Soda's best buddy Steve and my best buddy Johnny. After we unpacked, all that was left was the two mile hike to the campsite. It was great to finally stretch our legs after such a long drive, but after about the first mile, I started getting tired, so Darry piggy-backed me the rest of the way.

I fell asleep on Darry's back and when I awoke, I was in one of the tents that the gang had already put up. I was greeted by the smell of freshly caught fish cooking on the campfire. As I looked around to see what the rest of the gang was doing, I noticed Johnny sleeping beside me, Soda and Steve playing cards at the picnic table, Two-bit and Dally betting on who could smoke the most weeds in two minutes, and Darry was cooking the fish I had smelled earlier. Things were sure quiet. I wondered what was going to happen. Things couldn't possibly stay this quiet, especially camping with guys like Two-bit and Dally.

Pretty soon everyone was crowded around the picnic table ready to dig in. Things were pretty normal. Two-bit was wisecracking, no surprise, Dally was talking about his latest run-in with the cops, Steve looked like he was about to smack Two-bit over the head from one of his latest jokes, Darry was nagging Soda about somethin', I wasn't sure what, but at least for once it wasn't me, and of course Johnny was just sittin' there quietly, giving a simple nod or snicker when needed. I knew that he was just happy to be away from his drunken parents, who only acknowledged him when they were beating on him.

After supper, me and Johnny did the dishes and soon enough we all went to bed. We had three tents. In my tent was me, Johnny and Dally. The tent beside us slept Soda, Steve and Two-bit and the last tent was Darry's. Me and Johnny were naturally pretty quiet, so our tent wasn't going to be doing much tonight. But, from the noise that was coming from the tent beside us and knowing those three kids practically my whole life, I knew there was going to be some trouble.

Boy was I right. After hearing Darry go into their tent three or four times to tell them to shut-up and go to bed it all of a sudden got quiet. What were they planning in there? I knew they were they were ticked at Darry for ruining their fun, but did they really want to push it? I wondered if Soda remembered the warning Darry gave us before we left.

Before I knew it, I heard giggles from outside our tent. Then, in came Soda, Steve and Two-bit, by this time, Johnny and Dally were both awake too.

"Hey sleeping beauties!" Steve began.

"What do you guys want?" I asked in a groggy voice

"Well," Two-bit picked up, "we was all in our tent, wondering what we's was going to do tonight," He finished.

"So, we decided to play a little prank on ol' Darry and wanted to know if you three want in on it?" Soda added

"I'm in," Dally said quickly.

But I was a little more cautious, "What did you guys have in mind?" I asked suspiciously.

"Only what all the classic campers do!" Two-bit reassured, "We're gonna pull him and his blow up mattress into the lake!"

"SODA!" I yelled

""What!?" He asked in a snicker.

"You can't just pull him into the lake! Where do you think he'll end up?" I asked, shocked that my brother was any part of this.

"Don't worry!" He reassured, "We'll attach him to a rope, he's not gonna go anywhere!"

I looked over at Johnny, who was giving me a not so sure look.

"Well?" Soda asked again.

"I don't know Sodapop! I mean don't you remember what he told us before we left?" I reminded him.

"Well, yeah, but it's just a joke, it's not like we're hurting him," Soda finished.

I looked back to Johnny who looked pretty convinced.

"Fine," I finally said.

Everyone cheered and seconds later the plan was in effect.

It was pretty hard, Darry being so muscular and all, but finally we were done and everyone went back to their tents and went to sleep.

We all decided that in the morning we would stay in our tents until we heard a splash or a scream outside, but we didn't hear anything!

I finally decided to stick my head out and see what was going on, but to my surprise Darry wasn't there!

Oh no! The rope must have broken! Within seconds I had the gang gathered outside.

"How far do you think he got?" Soda questioned.

"I don't know! Why don't you tell us Mr. 'we'll attach him to a rope, he won't go anywhere'!" I yelled.

"Hey! Is it my fault that Steve can't tie knots!?" Soda defended.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Steve didn't do anything! Two-bit was the one who decided to tie it to a dead tree!" Steve denied.

"Wait a-" Two-bit started.

But a loud, "HEY!" stopped everyone.

We all looked and saw that Johnny had been the one to yell.

"Ok," He continued, "We can blame people later, but right now we've got to find Darry before something happens to him!"

Everyone agreed with Johnny and for the moment the blame was put aside. Darry was gonna skin us all when he got his hands on us!

Just then, there was a scream and a splash and out of the water came a very wet, furious Darry.

Everyone froze and I could see Johnny start to shake, while I started to bite my nails. Sure it was only Darry, but everyone knew that when he got mad, he blew and nobody wanted to be around when that happened.

He came to a stop right in front of us, "Who is responsible for this?" He questioned.

Nobody knew what to say, I mean we were all responsible, even if it wasn't Dally, Johnny or my idea.

I think Soda was feeling pretty brave because he started laughing! I don't think Darry was feeling all too cheerful though, because as fast as you could blink, he pulled Soda into his tent by the arm and by the time they came out Soda was shaking 'bout as much as Johnny.

"Ok," Darry finally said, "I wanna know if everyone's responsible, or if it was just these three?" He asked, pointing to Soda, Steve and Two-bit.

At this point everyone started talking at the same time, yelling out their side of the story. Darry claimed we were all giving him a headache and he ordered us to go take down our tents and pack up.

"What? Why?" I asked

"Because we're leaving," Darry replied gruffly.

I looked at Johnny with a concerned look.

"Darry it was only a joke, we didn't think you'd be upset," Soda said shocked.

"Well I am!" Darry responded, "and I advise you to start taking down the tents and packing up before I get really angry!"

I was going to argue this idea, but by the look on Darry's face I decided it would be best to obey.

Soon everyone was working on packing up and taking down tents. Within an hour we were all packed up and ready for the two mile hike back to the cars.

The walk was silent. Once again I got pretty tired, but I decided to tough it out, not really wanting to ask for a piggy-back ride from Darry.

We finally got home after the long, silent drive. Darry was driving pretty slowly too! I really didn't care how long it took though, honestly, I wasn't really looking forward to the lecture me and Soda were gonna get.

We walked up to the front door. Darry and Soda didn't walk past the porch though, so finally I walked past them and opened the door.

Right then the lights flicked on and about fifteen people yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Hanging from the ceiling was a banner that read 'HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY PONYBOY!'

I was shocked! The whole gang was there, along with my grand-parents and a few of my friends from school.

Apparently, this trip was just a way to get me out of the house so they could set up. It was all planned out. The boys would pretend to play a prank on Darry; he would get mad and bring us home early. The gang rushed over to our house, which explains why Darry drove so slowly and then, surprise!

Of course the mattress floating away wasn't part of the plan (nice going Two-bit!).

I couldn't believe this was all a joke that everyone was in on! I can't believe how good of an actor they all were, especially Johnny! I was happy and a bit mad (I was really scared of Darry!). But, all in all it was a really great birthday and I know it's one that I'll definitely NEVER forget!


End file.
